Beneath the Twisted Hills
Beneath the Twisted Hills is a Hills-themed level in Kid Chameleon. It has a long cramped underground section, which is where its name comes from. Walkthrough Go right. Touch the shooter blocks to enter the underground section. Go through it until you see an elevator. Before going up, be sure to activate the shooter block on the right. That will set a long chain of shooters in motion which finally destroys the blocks blocking the way to the flag. Be sure to not stand in the way when this happens, since a whole flood of icicles and spikes comes through. When going up on the elevator, hug the left or right wall, and duck to destroy one of the ice blocks before the elevator gets there. If you do not do this, the elevator will crush you in its top position. It can also happen that the elevator starts going up on the moment you board it - in this case you will also be crushed. The only way to avoid that is to wait until you see the elevator go up and come down again, but this takes a lot of time. If you are interested in making your game harder, go past the elevator and step on the teleporter on the right. This means you have to play an extra two elsewheres, and also The Shimmering Caves. Secrets * There are four 10,000 points blocks in the top center of the level. They are only reachable by flying characters, Micromax (which you probably have the first time you enter the level from Ice God's Vengeance), or even Red Stealth, who can access all four blocks via two methods with precisely timed jumps, and proper rearrangement of shifting blocks. Both methods are shown in the pictures to the left and right. The lone Red Stealth helmet in this level is located under the ground. Once it's retrieved, you'll have to go through the entire "Twisted Hills" sequence in order to use it for the four 10,000 points blocks on the surface. **Micromax also eases your pain when trying to master the shaft with the elevating platform. Wait until the platform rests at the bottom, then quickly hit the shooter block and start jumping up. It is hard to keep Micromax through the underground though, since some of the tanks are very unconveniently placed, but diamond powers are a big help in this regard. But wait, there's more! If you maintain Micromax, instead of going up the shaft with the elevator, try going up the winding passageway on the right. You will be rewarded with FOUR MORE 10,000 point blocks for your trouble. They won't be destroyed by the icicles that flew through there... they're hidden. Still have Micromax? Good. Take the teleporter, don't get hit in the next Elsewhere, and you will be rewarded. Trivia * Just like in Crab Cove, this level loads the graphics for a third enemy - Ninjas - without them being used in the level. This hints that they were meant to appear in this level for earlier versions but were scrapped in the official release, however, the developers forgot to delete the graphics from being loaded. * This level ties The Final Marathon for most 10000 points blocks - a total of eight. Category:Hill levels Category:Levels Category:Stage 4